foxhole_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Wilds
Danielle Leigh "Dan" Wilds is the captain of the Foxes. She is passionate about the Foxes and doesn't tolerate her teammates dragging them down by talking bad about the team. Appearance Her brown hair is cut "mercilessly short". Her eyes are brown. She is a little taller than Neil, though not by much. Character Dan is passionate and adamant in enforcing the rules she sets. She wants the team to function (or at least not to kill one another) and fully acts her role as captain with conviction. She tries to include everyone in activities. Just like the other members Dan loves to participate in the bets. History Dan worked as a stripper in high school as a way of funding her home life. Her stage name was Hennessey, presumably named for the hard liquor. Her fellow strippers became what she considered to be her family, and she refers to them as her "sisters". She lived in a mobile home with her aunt, whom she calls by her first name, Cathy, and her children. Cathy had many "suitors", so when Dan first meets Coach Wymack, she first assumes he was looking for relations with her mother and when he clarifies that he is there for her, she replies "You're a real creeper, aren't you? I don't know what the fuck she offered you, but--" [Extra Content ] Before Wymack came, Dan had no hope for playing Exy at university because she had been told that women weren't recruited. Wymack saw her play by chance; Renee's adoptive mother (a journalist) invited him to watch one of Renee's games. Dan was playing on the opposition's team. The Foxes Dan was signed to the Foxes in their second year and immediately became team captain. Because she was the first female captain in NCAA Class I Exy in history and because fans already disliked the Foxes, the public was cruel to her and even her teammates shredded her in public. She (and Wymack) persevered and slowly her team fell in behind her. When the cousins arrive, they take her and Matt to Columbia to test her. Neither Wymack nor Abby approve. Relationship with others Matt Boyd Matt is her boyfriend. Dan did not show any signs of wanting to be in a relationship due to the hostility boys give her. Eventually, after a year of Matt's persistence, they date and then become partners despite the bets made against them. They are physically affectionate and sexually active as they are seen to be going off for their time alone. After victory games, they kiss and/or hug one another bringing the party to the court. They are supportive of one another and are seen to have an understanding. When Dan is upset or in a bad mood, Matt offers to give comfort. Dan does not allow Matt to take her fights and Matt restrains himself knowing that Dan can handle herself. Renee Walker Due to their rivalry during high school, Dan and Renee hated one another. They did not get along and refused to socialise with one another outside of the court. However, after months of living together (with Allison) and joining forces when the boys would be against the women, they had formed a close friendship without realising. They then are always seen hanging out together and as best friends with Allison. Dan is supportive of Renee and trusts Renee's judgement. She trusts Renee with Andrew however she disapproves of their relationship. Dan does think they will be/are in a realtionship due to her nudges to Renee, and consequently does not bet for Neil and Andrew (this is seen as Matt and Allison tease Dan when Andrew defends Neil against Kevin). Dan treats Renee's aftercare when she spars with Andrew. Allison Reynolds Dan and Allison also do not get along at first, claiming their personalities are too different. They did not get along and refused to socialise with one another outside of the court. However, after months of living together (with Renee) and joining forces when the boys would be against the women, they had formed a close friendship without realising. They then are always seen hanging out together and as best friends with Renee. During Allison's grieving period for Seth, Dan was a strong support for Allison and made sure to be by her side. She is not shown to not know how to handle the situation. David Wymack Dan views Coach Wymack as a parental/father figure. She works with him to help strengthen the team and offers advice as captain. They are often mentioned of discussing strategies and picking out new players (once Kevin has had a look over). She is protective over Wymack and does not like to see him hurt as she is angry at Kevin when it is revealed Wymack is his father. Neil Josten As captain, Dan tries to make sure that Neil feels included in socialising, inviting him to their room, and on court, demanding work. She hopes that Neil will trust her and be able to open up to her about his life but for the moments she takes what little she gets. Dan is more than happy to help Neil whenever it is needed, advising him on what subjects to take. She does not lead by example but wants Neil to "do as I say, not as I do, rookie." When Neil takes over Kevin on the late night Raven drills, Dan murmurs "nicely, done, captain," to Neil as an acceptance that he will be the Foxes next captain. "The Monsters" Dan hates that the first Foxes Neil met were the cousins and Kevin because it would give him a worse impression of the whole team. She even considered coming to campus early to be a buffer, but Wymack stopped her. She hates Andrew's group and does not get along with any of them off the court. It is not until later in the books is she able to converse well with Nicky. She thinks Andrew is psychotic. Perception Neil perceives her as aggressive and unrelenting before he knows her personally. Nicky assesses that she is "good people" but would work the team to the bone. Category:Character Category:Fox Category:Palmetto State Category:Exy